Organization Insanity!
by Takushi Rena
Summary: What happens when a not so much a Nobody kid steps into The World that Never Was to join the Organization? There's plenty of yaoi, that's for sure. KH2 SPOILERS RxA SxR and other pairings


**Author's Notes:** Are you ready for EXTREME idiotic-y at it's finest? Are you ready for RoxasxAxel and many other yaoi pairings? No? Then get out. -glares- If you are, get ready for the insanest insanity EVAR:0 And watch out for KH2 spoilers. PLEASE tell me you've beaten the entire game before you read this... sankyou. -bows-

_Organization HQ: 23:00 hours_

**Rena:** ...Hewwo?

**Dude:** Yeah?

**Rena:** I wanna join your fanclub. :D

**Dude:** ...Um... do you have a heart? D:

**Rena:** ... -rips out heart and faints-

**Dude:** ...

**Rena:** -comes back and hands Dude the heart- NOW I DON'T:0

**Dude:** o.o;;;

**Rena:** :D

**Dude:** Er... okay... then... -shifty eyes- You're in. -tosses cloak- But its kinda boring. 0:

**Rena:** SQUEE!1111 I'M A NOBODY LAWLZ -dances-

**Rena:** So... what do you guys do for fun? D:

**Saix:** We sit here.

**Xemnas:** Menacing. :0

**Saix:** And plot.

**Xemnas:** And blame things on the dark.

**Saix:** Its sucks ya know.

**Xemnas:** Cha. THE DARK ISH SUCKY!1111oneone/one ...Hey wait.

**Rena:** oo; I thought I killed you... D YOU MUST DIE.

**Xemnas:** I'm too cool to die. ;D

**Rena:** DX NO YOU'RE NOT

**Saix:** Actually, you're just emo. -nibbles on pocky-

**Xemnas:** Why thank yo-- Hey... -glares-

**Rena:** Are we bored yet? D8

**Xemnas:** Nah. Not yet.

**Saix:** -twitch-

**Rena:** Ooo... Who says to getting drunk and singing Pirates of the Caribbean songs:D!

**Demyx:** -appears randomly- ME!

**Xemnas:** You're too stupid to get drunk. -glares-

**Demyx:** ;----; -sniff-

_Hours later_

**Rena and Xemnas:** YOOHOO YOO HOO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR MEH!1111 -hic-

**Saix:** And we let her join... why?

**Vexen:** Cause I'm stupid.

**Luxord:** And I suck.

**Xigbar:** I shot my eye out. ZOMG!111 -dies-

**Saix:** ...-randomly kicks Xigbar- Hahaha. -evil grin-

**Zexion:** Eggo... -pets waffle- MAH EGGO! MY PRECIOUS -hisses-

**Larxene:** ...I CAN'T DIE! DX I'm the only damn girl in the whole Organization and a little shrimpy boy kills me! ...This sucks. Oh. Yeah. And that stupid witch. -stomps on Naminé-

**Naminé:** -evil grin-

And Lexeaus and Xaldin are too ugly to be mentioned in this fic... thing. :\ They should just... die. Ya know? LAWLZ.

_MEANWHILE :0_

**Axel:** Hey Roxas?

**Roxas:** Yeah?

**Axel:** Do you think I'm pretty?

**Roxas:** ... -sweatdrop- That's the fifteenth time you've asked me that, Ax-kun. oo;

**Axel:** I _know_ but... -sigh- I miss the good old days where we took pictures and sold them on Ebay. Damn that was fun.

_FLASHBACK ZOMG D8_

_**Roxas:** AXEL! I'M SORRY I FORGOT YOU! ;----;_

_**Axel:** You still love me though, right:o_

_**Roxas:** Cha. :D!_

_**Axel:** -glomps- LET'S TAKE PICTURES AND SELL THEM ON EBAY TO RABID SHONEN-AI LOVING FANGIRLS!_

_**Roxas:** Okay:3_

**Axel:** Yeah... that was fun... -drools a river-

**Roxas:** Ax-kun... I think it's time... -places hand on shoulder-

**Axel:** Is it time for more shonen-ai photos:o

**Roxas:** Er... no. I think it's time we moved on.

**Axel:** Like in the Digimon song? MOVING ONNN! -karaoke-

**Roxas:** D8 AX-KUN!

**Axel:** -sings-

**Roxas:** ...AXEY-KUN!

**Axel:** -blushes- NO CUDDLY NAME OUT IN PUBLIC, ROKU-KUN! -blushes-

**Roxas:** Sorries. -takes out earplugs-

**Axel:** -sulks- Well, if we're just going to _move on_, then... wait... what does that mean? D:

**Roxas:** We're breaking up. oo;

**Axel:** BREAKING UP! DX I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, ROKU-KUN! TELL ME YOU STILL LOVE MEH! -weeps-

**Roxas:** Er... yeah... oo; But, Sora needs me. D:

**Axel:** Phft. Always about Sora isn't it? -glares Sora, Sora, SORA. Its all you ever talk about!

**Roxas:** Yeah but... um... -cough- He can be complete without meh. :o

**Axel:** T----T

**Roxas:** ...

**Axel:** ...CRAWLING IN MAH CCCCCLLLLLOOOOAAAAKKKK! THESE WOUNDS WILL NOT HHHHHEEEEAAAALLLL!

**Roxas:** o.o;; -runs away- SORA! DX I STILL LOVE YOU!

**Axel:** Roxas? oo; ROKU-KUN? D: ...-pulls out phone- Hello? Sora? Yeah. Its Axey-kun. Listen, I was wondering you were looking for any... ya know, boyfriends.

**Sora:** -on teh phone :0- Sorry Ax-kun... ; Kinda taken.

**Axel:** Its Riku, isn't it? -glares-

**Sora:** NO! Its DEFINITELY not Riku! D8

**Axel:** Okay. :3 Call me when you're not busy. We could... hang out... and take pictures... TOGETHER. D:

**Sora:** oo;;;

**Axel:** And if we don't hang out... I'll light Riku's hair on fire. Kthxbai

**Sora:** ZOMG RIKU! AXEL'S GONNA LIGHT YOUR HAIR ON FIRE! ;----;

**Riku:** And? o0

**Sora:** But its shmexy... ;---;

**Riku:** True. -pets shmexy hair-

**Axel:** -sniffle- I'm alone. T-----T ...Hey, I wonder if Saix is still available. :0 -calls Saix- Hewwo:3

**Saix:** ...Axel?

**Axel:** Yup. :3

**Saix:** OH GWAH I MEAN... Hi. :D;

**Axel:** You still hanging out with Xemnas? ;----;

**Saix:** Er... actually... nope. BUT there's a new guy here. :D! Just like Roxas. You'll love him.

**Axel:** ZOMG HAWT SHMEXY BISHIE! ...I'll be right there. -gets serious-

**Rena:** -hic- AND REALLY BAD EGGS -faint-

**Saix:** -puts spiky hair wig on Rena-

**Axel:** Hiya. :D!

**Saix:** Right over there -points to Rena-

**Axel:** ZOMG SHMEXY BISHIE:0 -glomps Rena-

**Rena:** ...o0 ZOMG. :0 -huggles-

**Axel:** We can take pictures together and sell them on Ebay! x3

**Rena:** -wig falls off- ...oo;

**Axel:** D8 You're not a shmexy bishie.

**Demyx:** I AM!

**Axel:** Shut up. -glares-

**Rena:** SHMEXY HAWT GUY! -clings to Axel- X3

So then... Axel and Roxas got together again, Sora still loves Riku and his shmexy hair, Demyx is still an idiot, Selphie keeps on seeing men falling from the guy (D:), Luxord, Xaldin, Lexeaus, Xigbar, and Vexen still SUCK, Xemnas is lost in being drunk which he still calls be lost in "darkness" which also sucks, Zexion is still sitting there huggling his eggo in the dark and pretending to be Gollum, Rena is still clinging to Axel, Roxas ish STILL CONFUZLED D, Saix is still EVIL, and Larxene is still stepping on Naminé who still is grinning evilly because she can't die. :0 And together, they performed a series of Monty Python style musicals that won millions around the globe. And then they got filthy rich.

...NOT. D8 Except Roxas. Cause... HE'S HAWT. And Axel is still stalking Sora. ...What? Can't I have my random pairings:0 And this smiley:0 Yeah. That one. :0 Yup. :0 Yeah. :0 DUDE. :0 IDIOT. :0

And now for the shonen-ai bashings.

**Yaoi h8ter:** ZOMG AXEL AND ROXAS ARE GAY

-stabs with lightsaber- Never mess with a rabid shonen-ai otaku and her alliance to the Sith and the Organizaton. MWAHAHAHAHA!111

-coughhackfaint- xx;;


End file.
